


Your Biggest Fan

by pasteldanhowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Famous Phil Lester, Fangirl Dan Howell, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Rock Band, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: Phil is in the middle of a world tour with his rock band Killing Daisies. They’ve only been on tour for a couple of weeks now and it’s their first time touring in America, so they are still getting the hang of things. One night, their tour bus breaks down in the middle of nowhere. Luckily, someone passes by who’s willing to help them. This someone just happens to be their biggest fan.





	Your Biggest Fan

Going on tour has always been Killing Daisies biggest dream as a band together, and now they were here. In America, touring around the country for their thousands of fans. Now, they are about to be in L.A. It’s supposed to be their biggest tour stop yet, and the band couldn’t be more excited about the show.

Well, they were excited. That was before their tour bus broke down in the middle of nowhere. They had no cell service so it was impossible to call anyone for help. They were basically stuck.

“What the hell are we supposed to do?” Phil hears Jonathan, the drummer, shout angrily at their manager.

“Yelling won’t help anything, Jonathan-”

Phil rolls his eyes. Of course their manager, Michael, would try to be logical in a situation where there is literally nothing for them to do. They were in a hurry. It’s obvious they were going to miss their L.A. show now, which is the show that the band members have been most excited about playing, because it’s their biggest show yet. Ten thousand people were going to be in the crowd.

“Look, Mr. Manager… you’re the one who’s supposed to be prepared for situations like this.”

“Exactly. Our show is tomorrow! We cannot miss this one-” Billy, the guitarist, speaks up.

Phil sighs and walks over to the other boys. “Does anyone know how to change a tire?” Silence. “Great. That was our only solution. We’re stuck, and there’s no cell service. We can’t call anyone for help either.” He walks back over and leans against the front of the bus, angrily crossing his arms against his chest.

Phil tries to drown out the yelling going on behind him. He takes out his phone, but there’s still no service. He blinks a few times when he hears a car, and looks over to see someone stopping beside them.

The window rolls down, and Phil sees a boy around his age. “Hey, you’re Killing Daisies!”

“You know us?” Phil asks, blinking a few more times as he stands up again.

“Well, yeah. I’m only your biggest fan! I’ve been so excited about your show tomorrow. I’ve got front row!”

Phil scoffs. “Well, at this rate… we’re not going to even make it to the show,” he grumbles.

“What? Why?” The boy asks, obviously disappointed to hear Phil say this.

“We broke down. Our tire is flat, and none of us know how to change a tire-” Phil tells him.

The boy gets out of his car, and walks over to Phil. “Maybe I can help? I mean… I can’t change a tire, but… I was on my way into the city anyways. I can get some help.”

“Phil, who the hell are you talking to?”

Phil looks over and sees his manager and the other bandmates walking over to him. He bites his lip, and jumps when the boy squeals as soon as he sees Billy and Jonathan.

“This is, uh-” Phil looks over at the boy freaking out beside him. “Sorry, what was your name again?”

“D-Dan. My name is Dan. I’m so sorry. I’m like, your biggest fan!” the boy, Dan, exclaims excitedly.

“Right. This is Dan. He’s a fan, and he’s offered to get us some help,” Phil says.

“A word, please-” their manager grabs Phil and pulls him away from the others. “Phil, we don’t know him. How can we trust that he’ll actually get us help?”

“We have no other choice but to trust him, Mike.” Phil whispers. “Look at him-” They look over at Dan, who is now taking selfies with Billy and Jonathan. “He’s obviously a huge fan of ours. He can get us help, we thank him in return by giving him backstage passes… and then we get to the show in time.”

Michael runs a hair through his hair. “You are right. We have no other choice. The show is tomorrow, and who knows if help will come again after this guy? We can’t risk losing time right now.”

“Exactly, then let’s go-” Phil walks back over to the others. “Sorry about that, we do want your help.”

Dan looks over at Phil. “Okay. Well, I was going into the city anyways for the show tomorrow. I can just… get some help and bring someone back who can fix that flat tire of yours,” he says.

“You’ll really help? You won’t bail or anything after you leave?” Michael asks.

“Why would I bail on you guys? You’re my favorite band, and I’m going to the show tomorrow so I definitely wouldn’t do anything to mess up your schedule,” Dan assures him.

“True. Just… try to get back as fast as possible? The show is literally tomorrow. We have to soundcheck early in the morning and everything. This is our biggest show so we want everything to go smoothly-”

“So far, smoothly hasn’t exactly been on our side,” Billy says.

“Shut up-” Jonathan whacks him on the arm before looking over at Dan again and sighing. “Seriously. Thanks, little dude. This means a lot to us. We don’t know what else we would have done without you!”

Dan smiles. “I’ll be back as fast as possible-” he says, before getting into his car and taking off.

“We should have asked for his number or something before he left,” Jonathan says.

“Why? It’s not like we can call him or anything. No cell service, remember?” Phil says, before getting onto the bus. He raises his eyebrows when he sees that their bassist, Alex, is just now waking up. “Alex? You’re seriously just now waking up? How the hell did you sleep through all of that?”

“Through all of what?” Alex asks as he rubs his eyes tiredly.

“Are you actually kidding me right now? The tour bus broke down, dude, and our biggest fan ever is apparently going to get us some help. Or so we’ve been told,” Phil explains to him.

“We broke down? What?” Alex rushes off the bus, earning a chuckle from Phil.

The band waits for about an hour, before Dan finally comes back with the help he promised.

“Holy shit, you’re a lifesaver, dude!” Phil cries happily as he pulls Dan into a hug.

Dan laughs as he hugs Phil back. “It’s no problem Phil, really. I’m happy to help out my favorite band. Seriously, I would have been crushed if the show was cancelled tomorrow. If anything, this is a story to tell when I get back to London,” he says, looking up at Phil.

“Hey, wait a minute… you’re from England too? I can always tell when someone’s from my home country,” Phil smiles as he pulls away from the hug and looks down at Dan.

“Yeah. I’m staying with a friend right now for a few months, and I just had to see you when I heard that you were coming to L.A. on your tour. It’s my fifth time seeing you guys in concert!”

“Wow. That’s incredible. So, we agreed that we could give you backstage passes-” Phil begins.

“What? No. You seriously don’t have to do that,” Dan shakes his head.

“No, it’s okay. We want to. Without you, we would still be stuck here, hopeless,” Phil tells him. “So, here-” He hands Dan two backstage passes. “Give the other one to your friend. Hopefully they like our music. And, if not, tell them to get their fucking priorities straight.”

Dan giggles. “She’s going to get a kick out of that when I tell her you said that,” he says. “Thank you!”

Dan reluctantly bids goodbye to the band and takes off again, and the tour bus finally gets its tires fixed.

“We’re back on schedule!” Michael exclaims, clapping. “Thank God for that fan saving us.”

“So, did you get his number?” Billy asks, smirking as he looks over at Phil.

“What?” Phil blinks. “No, I didn’t get his number. Why would I do that?”

“Oh, come on, Phil. I saw the way you were looking at him. You obviously think he’s attractive,” Billy says. “You should have gotten his number. Get a date or something. You haven’t dated anyone in awhile.”

“Just because I think he’s attractive doesn’t mean I’m getting his number,” Phil snaps. “He’s a fan, anyways. That would be kind of weird to date a fan, don’t you think?”

“I don’t think so,” Jonathan speaks up, earning an eye roll from Phil. “Celebrities date fans all the time.”

“No,” Phil says. “Besides, I’m not looking for a relationship right now. Neither should you two. We’re far too busy to be worrying about relationships.” He sighs, and then he walks onto the tour bus.

Billy raises his eyebrows as he looks over at Jonathan. “He totally liked that guy,”

“Obviously,” Jonathan replies with laughter before following Phil onto the tour bus.

Finally, the band make it to to L.A. after getting everything sorted and then get to their hotel for the night. They have three shows in L.A. due to popular demand, so they’re staying for a couple of days.

However, Phil can’t stop thinking about the fan who helped them on the road.

Dan has already been given the backstage passes that he was promised. So, they were obviously going to see him again. He hopes he’ll have a chance to really talk to him, because he seems like a cool guy. He’s also British, which is a bonus for Phil.

“Damn, look at this venue!” Billy shouts in amazement as they walk onto the stage.

“Are you sure we’re prepared for something like this?” Phil asks, looking over at the other members.

“Hell yeah. We haven’t been working our asses off for five years not to deserve to be here,” Billy replies.

“Billy’s right. This is what we’ve been waiting for. Don’t tell me you’re getting nervous?” Jonathan asks.

Phil looks over at Jonathan and glares at him. “Believe it or not Jonny, just because I’m in a rock band… doesn’t mean I can’t get nervous,” he snaps. “Is it time to start soundcheck or what?”

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” Jonny mumbles.

“More like I didn’t get any sleep at all last night-” Phil groans and he runs his hands over his face. “Sorry.” He glances over at Jonathan and gives him an apologetic look.

Jonathan shrugs. “Let’s get this soundcheck started, yeah?”

The band soundcheck for a bit, before they learn that fans have already started showing up at the venue. It’s still pretty early and the show doesn’t start until eight.

“This is going to be a fucking crazy show!” Billy exclaims excitedly.

“Boys, oh great. You’re all here. So, you remember the fan who basically saved all of our asses last night, yeah?” Michael asks as he walks into the dressing room.

“Yeah. How could we forget?” Jonathan asks as he looks over at Michael.

“We gave him backstage passes, and he’s here to meet you guys again properly-” Michael moves and reveals the fan, and a girl is with him. Dan did mention a friend last night. This must be her.

“Hey! It’s nice to see you again,” Phil smiles and tries to act cool. It’s not like he didn’t stay up all night thinking about this boy. Not at all. Phil hugs him again. “You have a friend with you?”

“Yeah,” Dan pulls away and looks over at his friend. “This is Emma. Emma Blackery. She loves you too!”

“Oh, hey Emma. It’s great to meet you too,” Phil greets with a smile as he hugs her, and then he allows the other band members to greet Emma and Dan and give them hugs.

“You know, Emma does music too- you guys inspire her a lot-” Dan begins.

“Dan!” Emma whines, whacking him on the arm. “You promised you wouldn’t say anything!”

“What? I have every right to brag about how amazing my best friend is,” Dan argues playfully.

“He’s right. That’s really cool. What type of music do you play? We’ll have to check you out,” Billy says.

Emma squeals. “Pop punk! I-It’s really not that good though. You don’t have to,” she blushes.

Dan smiles as he watches Billy, Jonathan and Alex excitedly chat to Emma about rock music, and then he looks at Phil and walks over to him. “Emma didn’t believe me when I told her I helped you guys. Luckily I had pictures to prove that I did. She was so excited when I told her she’d be meeting you!”

“She’s from the UK too, I’m guessing?” Phil asks.

“Yeah, but she moved to L.A. for her music career,” Dan tells him. “She’s letting me stay with her.”

“So, how much longer are you in L.A. for?” Phil asks curiously.

“Um, a couple more months,” Dan replies. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out before I leave? I’m only here for a couple more days…”

“Hold on, really?” Dan asks, his eyes widening with shock. His ears can’t believe what they’re hearing right now. His idol, Phil fucking Lester, is asking him if he wants to hang out. This is not how he thought his weekend would turn out. He knew that it would be amazing because of the Killing Daisies concert, but he didn’t think it would be like this. “You actually want to hang out with me?”

“Of course. Why is that so surprising to you?” Phil chuckles. “You seem like a cool guy. You helped us, like… we actually wouldn’t be here right now if it weren’t for you helping us out last night, Dan. Besides, we already seem to have a lot in common. I mean, we’re both British. That’s one thing.”

“Wow… I… y-yeah. I would love to hang out with you!” Dan replies, trying to contain his excitement. He’s a total fanboy when it comes to his favorite bands, especially Killing Daisies. So, making a fool of himself in front of his idol is the last thing he wants to do.

“Here-” Phil pulls his phone out and then hands it to Dan. “Put your number in so I can text you later.”

“I-I can’t believe this is actually happening,” Dan mumbles to himself as he punches his number into Phil’s phone with shaking hands. He glances up at Phil once he’s finished and then hands him his phone back. “Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

Phil’s smiles and then stuffs his phone back into his pocket. “No problem. I hope you enjoy the show.”

“Oh, I definitely will,” Dan says, before walking back over to Emma.

“Did Phil Lester just ask for your number?” Phil hears Emma say to Dan as they walk out of the room.

“Shut up!” Dan replies, and Phil can’t help but chuckle at Dan’s shyness. He looks over and he blinks a few times as he tries to not feel embarrassed, when he sees the other band members staring at him. “What are you all looking at me like that for?”

“Did you really just ask for his number?” Alex asks with raised eyebrows.

“Oh, you weren’t around for when Dan saved our asses last night. Phil was totally smitten with him!”

“Billy, shut it!” Phil yells, glaring at him. “And, I definitely was not smitten with him. It’s called being nice, something you should learn how to be-” He rolls his eyes with annoyance when the others start laughing, though he can’t help the smile forming on his face. He can never stay mad at his band mates.

The band continues soundchecking.

Phil starts feeling more excited for the show as time passes and gets closer to show time.

“Did you see how many people were out there?” Phil asks, looking over at Alex. “There’s thousands!”

Alex raises his eyebrows as he looks over at Phil, and then chuckles when he sees how hyper Phil is. “How much Red Bull have you been drinking today, Philly?”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m so fucking pumped for the show!” Phil exclaims.

“I am too. It’s going to be the biggest show of our lives,” Alex grins. “And your man is front row too!”

“My man-? Whatt?” Phil blinks a few times, and then he rolls his eyes when he realizes that Alex is actually talking about Dan. “Oh, shut up. Dan is not my man, and we aren’t even dating each other. Besides, we literally just met each other yesterday.” He should have been more prepared for this, because of course his band mates would tease him about potentially dating one of their fans.

“So, what? You’re going on a date with him, aren’t you?”

“It’s not a date. We’re just hanging out. I don’t know why everybody’s making it such a big deal?”

“Because, none of us have had a girlfriend- or boyfriend, in forever,” Alex tells him.

“Yeah, because dating is near impossible when you’re constantly travelling. Long distance relationships never work out,” Phil huffs. “Don’t get your hopes up. This probably won’t go anywhere.”

Alex snorts. “With an attitude like that it won’t.”

Phil sighs, deciding not to reply to Alex. He likes Dan, really… he does. Dan seems really cool, and plus, it’s a bonus that he’s super attractive. Phil would like to get to know him. Maybe they could be friends. His last boyfriend had ended up cheating on him because they were never able to see each other due to Phil’s busy schedule. After that, Phil lost hope in having a boyfriend who’s committed to being in a relationship with him, and he’s determined not to let that happen again.

Phil sits down in one of the chairs in the dressing room. He goes to his contacts and sees Dan’s name, and his thumb hovers over his name. He wants to text him, but he thinks it will be better to wait.

Finally, it’s show time. The concert is starting in just a couple of minutes now. The band is energized, and the crowd is screaming for them. It’s the loudest crowd they’ve ever heard.

“Ready for this, guys?” Alex asks, jumping excitedly as they stand backstage.

“Hell yeah!” Billy exclaims before he high fives each member. “This is going to fucking rock.”

“Literally!” Jonathan chimes in, making the other band mates laugh.

“The countdown is starting, go out there and kill it boys!” Michael shouts, high fiving each of the boys, and smiling proudly as each member steps out onto the stage.

Phil looks up once he’s on stage in his spot, and he instantly locks eyes with Dan. He smiles at Dan, and then he grabs his microphone. “L.A., you ready to rock tonight?” He screams into the microphone, grinning from ear to ear when the crowd gets even louder. His ears are going to be ringing by the time the show is over. He’s never performed in front of such a loud crowd before.

After the show, the band celebrate a great show for a little bit before finally heading out to their car, where they find a few fans waiting to meet them. They happily take pictures with the group of fans before piling into the car and heading back to their hotel for a good night’s sleep.

Phil gets to the hotel and gets into bed after getting into his pajamas. The lights are off now, and the tv is playing in the background though Phil is hardly paying attention to whatever show is on.

He pulls out his phone and smiles as he sends a text to Dan.

 **Phil** :  
 _looks like you enjoyed the show tonight ;D - Phil_

 **Dan** :  
 _how do i know this is really Phil?_

Phil rolls his eyes at Dan’s reply, though he doesn’t blame him for being paranoid.

Phil decides to take a picture of himself and sends it to Dan.

 **Phil** :  
 _believe me now?_

 **Dan** :  
 _okay… i believe you now_  
…  
 _and that was a fucking awesome show!!_

Phil can’t help but laugh at Dan’s reply. He spends hours texting Dan after that, and he doesn’t even care that he gets almost no sleep. He didn’t think that he would get much sleep anyway after that concert.

****

“So, Phil…”

Phil groans and covers his head with his arms when he hears Alex’s voice. “Don’t even start…”

Alex smirks, and sits next to Phil at the table.

It’s the next day, and the band are just getting ready to start soundchecking for the second L.A. show. Even though Phil doesn’t regret the lack of sleep, it’s definitely starting to catch up with him.

“I know you don’t want to hear it, but… you’re totally smitten with him,” Alex chuckles.

Phil sighs and pushes himself up, looking over at Alex. “So what if I am?”

“Hey, I think it’s great. You haven’t dated in so long. I just want to see you happy,” Alex smiles.

“I’m just… not getting my hopes up. We just met each other, and… we still have a lot of touring to do. Dan’s probably going to want someone that will actually be there,” Phil mumbles.

Alex frowns slightly. “I know you’re worried because of what happened with Jake.”

“I… I can’t even blame Jake for what he did,” Phil shakes his head. “I wasn’t there for him.”

“Phil, you can’t say that. Nobody deserves to be cheated on like that. You guys dated for two years. He should have talked to you like a normal person would have done instead of cheating on you.”

Phil looks up at Alex. “Can you blame me for worrying?”

“Of course not. You have every right to worry. But, maybe if things start getting serious… you voice your concerns to Dan. Make him understand that dating a rockstar isn’t going to be easy,” Alex tells him.

“Maybe,” Phil sighs. “It’s still too early to tell where things are going. I’ll know after I see him again.”

“Keep texting him like you’ve been doing and I’m sure that won’t matter,” Alex chuckles.

“Thanks,” Phil mumbles. “I mean, you actually talk to me about this stuff. I know the guys joke mostly, but it gets frustrating when I don’t have anyone to talk to about this.”

Alex gives him a smile. “Hey, you guys are like my little brothers. I just want to see you happy,” he says. “And, Billy and Jonathan are like children. You just have to learn to ignore them.”

“Hey-”

Phil looks over and laughs when he sees Billy just walking up to them.

****

Finally, after two busy days with two more concerts that go just as well as the first one, Phil’s free.

Phil’s meeting Dan outside Starbucks. They decided to meet somewhere they can go to for a bit, and maybe go some place to hang out later. Phil can’t be more excited about seeing Dan again. He’s been texting Dan non-stop since the first night in L.A. He’s starting to really like Dan, which is worrying him because he’s hardly actually seen him in person. Phil doesn’t want to get his heart broken again.

“Hey, it’s good to see you again-” Phil smiles as he walks up to Dan and hugs him.

“I’m glad we could meet up before you left,” Dan says as he pulls away.

“Yeah. I won’t be in L.A. for a long time after this,” Phil chuckles. “Wanna go in?”

“Sure,” Dan nods, and then he follows Phil inside Starbucks. He’s relieved that nobody’s coming up and bugging Phil for an autograph or a picture. Though he’s not sure anyone in this Starbuck’s knows Phil’s famous, which is mind-blowing to Dan considering his band just played a show of ten thousand people. “I’m surprised you can walk around like this, given how famous you are.”

Phil sighs softly. “We do get stopped sometimes by fans, but it hasn’t gotten to the point where we can’t leave the house at all yet,” he says. “I honestly hope it doesn’t get like that. I quite like going outside.”

“It must be annoying when people are constantly coming up to you,” Dan says as they stand in line.

“It’s alright. I don’t mind if they’re fans. I would do anything to make my fans happy,” Phil says.

“Well, I mean… you’re here with me, so I’m proof of that statement,” Dan blushes.

Phil looks over at Dan and smiles. “I’ve been looking forward to this since we started texting,”

Finally, they have their coffees and snacks and head over to a table close to a window in the corner.

“You know, the guys haven’t shut up about this since you rescued us,” Phil says, taking a sip of his coffee, glancing up at Dan. He’s hesitant to bring up anything relationship related, because he’s not even sure if Dan has any feelings towards him at all. They’ve only been talking for three days, for crying out loud. But, Phil also wants to talk about this with Dan now while they’re still able to see each other in person.

“Really?” Dan raises his eyebrows as he looks up at Phil. “How come?”

“You’re the first guy I’ve talked to in a really long time,” Phil admits.

“Wow,” Dan blushes. “Well… I never thought I’d be hanging out with my idol. It’s weird to think about. Emma thinks we’re on a date. But, I told her she shouldn’t get her hopes up.”

“Why’s that?” Phil asks curiously, resting his arms on the table.

“I… I just didn’t think we’d be seeing each other again after this. So, I just told her we’d be hanging out,” Dan tells him, shrugging his shoulders. He looks up at Phil.

“We could see each other again if we wanted. I mean, after the band’s finished touring. I’ll be in America for a couple months, and then we’re heading back home to the UK for a couple weeks,” Phil says.

“You’d want to see me again?” Dan asks, surprised.

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Phil chuckles. “We’ve been texting non-stop for the past three days. Of course, but I was just worried about how we were going to see each other again.”

“Yeah… it’s tough knowing our schedules are both all over the place,” Dan sighs.

“My schedule is the main reason why I never date anymore. No one wants to put up with it,” Phil says.

Dan frowns as he looks at Phil. “If they loved you enough, they would try and make it work.”

“I wish I could say it was that easy,” Phil mumbles, swirling his straw around in his coffee. “I love my job, but sometimes it gets a bit lonely, even with having three other band mates. It’s not the same.”

“Well, I know if I ever got the chance to date you… I’d make every effort to make the relationship work,” Dan says. “You know that old saying? Distance makes the heart grow fonder.” He chuckles.

Phil raises his eyebrows as he looks at Dan. “If you ever got the chance to date me?”

Dan blushes. “We should talk about something else. How was the show last night…?” He asks.

Phil lets out a laugh. “Wow, Dan. Smooth,” he smirks.

Dan groans and buries his face in his hands. “You are literally the worst.”

“You adore me,” Phil laughs when Dan crumples up his napkin and throws it directly at his face.

“You’re lucky. You’re never going to find someone else who adores you as much as I do,” Dan huffs.

Dan and Phil continue to talk at Starbucks for almost an hour before they finally leave. They walk around L.A. for a bit, Dan showing Phil some of his favorite places he likes to go to.

Before they know it, it’s unfortunately time for Phil to go back to his hotel. Michael doesn’t want him staying out too late because they have to travel early in the morning, and Phil needs his sleep.

“Thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun,” Phil says as they stand by Dan’s car, waiting for Phil’s Uber.

“Me too,” Dan smiles. “Actually, this whole weekend has been the best time of my life, all thanks to you.”

Phil laughs softly and shakes his head. “What are you thanking me for? I didn’t do anything.”

“Shut up. Yes you did,” Dan reaches up and presses his lips against Phil’s, kissing him without thinking. As soon as he realizes what he’s doing, he gasps and quickly pulls away from the kiss. “I’m so sorry!”

“What are you sorry for?” Phil asks, staring at Dan, before pulling him in for another kiss.

Dan instantly melts into the kiss. He wraps his arms around Phil’s neck as the kiss continues. He doesn’t want the kiss to end. But unfortunately, it does. Phil is the first to pull away. “Wow,” Dan breathes.

“We have a lot to talk about,” Phil whispers, his arms around Dan.

“Yeah, we do…” Dan nods. “We have a lot to talk about. I wish you didn’t have to go so soon.”

“I know,” Phil mumbles sadly. “I’d stay here forever if it meant that I could be with you for longer.”

“Wow, Phil Lester. I never thought you would be the romantic type,” Dan giggles when Phil rolls his eyes.

“I am not the romantic type,” Phil huffs, and he looks over as an Uber finally pulls up next to them. “Shit. I’m so sorry. I have to get going now. Michael will kill me if I’m late.”

“Don’t be sorry. I totally understand. I’ll text you later?” Dan bites his lip as he looks at Phil.

“Yeah. I’ll text you when I get back to the hotel. Get home safe, okay?” Phil says as he opens the door.

“Have safe travels,” Dan smiles as Phil gets into the car. “And tell the guys I said hi.”

“I will,” Phil looks up at Dan and smiles back at him. “See you ‘round, Howell.” He shuts the car door, and tells the Uber driver where he needs to go.

As the car starts driving, Phil looks back and sees Dan still standing there. He smiles when Dan waves, and he instantly of course waves back to him. Phil wishes desperately he didn’t have to leave so soon, but he also knows that it won’t be the last time that he sees Dan.

It’s weird for Phil to think that the only reason he met Dan is because of the tour bus breaking down. This whole weekend could have ended in disaster, but thanks to Dan… it’s been the best weekend of his life.


End file.
